1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vending machine of no droop at an upper insulation door to thereby prevent a defection closure and to reduce a manufacturing cost with less parts added for improvement of productivity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a vending machine is a kind of self-service stand. Canned goods, cigarettes, snacks, books and the like are placed and conveniently sold regardless of purchasing time according to consumer demands.
The vending machine is classified into two types, one selling only one kind of products (such as canned product vending machine and cupped goods) and another type selling various kinds of products (for instance, a spiral type of a vending machine).
As shown in FIG. 1, in order to arrange products in a conventional canned product vending machine, a worker opens a door (1) of a main body (2), opens an upper insulating door (40) movably hinged inside the main body (2), folds a standing rack assembly body (20) installed at a lower insulating door (30), puts a box of the products (not shown) on a latch lever assembly body (30), and accumulates products out of the box on an assembly rack (not shown). Accordingly, the standing rack assembly body (20), as shown in FIG. 1, is folded to put the box of products which will be accumulated at the assembly rack.
There are problems in the conventional vending machine, however, in that the weight of the upper insulating door (40) is transmitted to and droop hinges (50 and 60), preventing the latch lever assembly body (30) from being properly locked and the standing rack assembly body (20) is additionally installed to the door (10) increasing the total weight of the product and production cost.